


Suiting Up- A Guide to Love is Blind Looks ☆

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: SPOILERS:A guide to Love is Blind's wedding looks (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	

Here's what I initially envisioned for Castiel's wedding outfit:

but with a "shawl" lapel (See lapel guide ✺) and a slightly lower, wider cut. Also, one button and only a slit breast pocket (top image).  
This is the sort of blue I was thinking, nothing too outrageous. I imagined the fabric would sort of shimmer and glint in the light (not too flashy, though), and look a little black in the dark. 

I wanted to do something different, something other than the typical black get-up. Not that I have anything wrong with that, but I thought Cas would look nicer in something a little more tailored to _him_. And blue is just _his colour_.

I envisioned a shirt like this one for underneath:

with the 'hidden' buttons. Nice and plain; just white, though maybe with a glossier finish so it doesn't look dull?

Of course, I then search 'blue wedding suits' and DAYUM.

I really like this for Castiel, as well:

Looks a little more... Groom-y?

I decided to write it so that both outfits were on the table; just the jacket with the shirt alone, and something similar to the above ensemble.

**What do you guys prefer? Let me know!**

Did you picture Cas wearing something else? Describe it to me in the comments!

Dean's outfit is a **secret** , so you'll just have to wait and see ٩(⁎❛ᴗ↼⁎)۶

✺ LAPEL GUIDE:

 

**I do not own any of the above images. All images found on the web**

***I have less fashion sense than Cas, so apologies to those who actually know what's good and are clawing at their eyes right now ¯\\(°_o)/¯***


End file.
